


Edginess Is A Rush

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walking in on his boyfriend and his former lover dry fucking each other into the couch was more than just shocking; it was baffling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edginess Is A Rush

**Author's Note:**

> an additional warning: because consent is not always clear, there's one section that may be particularly triggering because of the way it misrepresents the nature of consent

"You're lying," Derek says.

"Is it really that shocking? I mean, Spencer and I have a lot of _history_ and god, who wouldn't want to pound that sweet ass?" Ethan taunts.

"Shut up," Derek growls, low and forceful. “I don't believe you."

"I think you do. I think you wonder whether or not Spencer and I have fucked in your bed," Ethan says, taking a step closer.

Derek clenches his fists at his side; it's not that he doesn't trust Spencer, but he sure as hell doesn't trust Ethan. "Spencer isn't the type to cheat."

"You know that's not entirely true, right? He cheated on Austin with me," Ethan says.

The thing is that Derek didn't know; then again, he doesn't know if it's even true or just a part of some mind game. Ethan's not typically a liar, but that's mostly because he's lacking a filter between his brain and his mouth. Still, the accusation leaves him feeling off-kilter and when Ethan takes another step forward, his smug grin is suddenly looming far too close to Derek's face.

"Back off man," Derek states far more calmly than he feels.

Ethan licks his lips, drawing Derek's attention in a way that makes him uncomfortable. "Make me."

Derek takes a step back, but Ethan follows. "I'm serious. Don't push me."

"I think you want me to, I think you like being pushed," Ethan says, continuing his quest to get into Derek's space. "Besides, I'm rather good at it."

When Derek's back hits the wall, Ethan slides his thigh between his legs, pressing his groin up against Derek, and it becomes clear that Derek's not the only one with a hard-on.

The look on Ethan's face tells Derek that his embarrassment just as apparent as his erection. "I _hate_ you."

"Feeling's pretty damn mutual," Ethan says before lunging towards him, their lips meeting in an angry kiss, biting and sharp.

“Fuck you,” Derek says as he shoves Ethan away, only to go back for more.

A rough broken noise comes from the back of his throat as Ethan pulls his shirt up and off of him, his hands running along the bare skin; Ethan practically smirks against his lips in response. That has Derek pushing back, twisting out of Ethan's grip.

“You slimy little bastard,” Derek says. “I want you out of my goddamn house.”

Ethan reaches for his crotch, palming it roughly and Derek can't help pressing his hips into the touch. “This says otherwise and you know it.”

Slapping the smug, satisfied look off Ethan's face is what Derek means to do; what he does instead is push Ethan down onto the couch and Ethan manages to pull Derek down on top of him. The movement grinds their erections together and Ethan digs his fingers into Derek's ass, keeping him from getting up.

“Harder,” Ethan moans before sinking his teeth deep into Derek's shoulder.

Derek cries out from the pain, but he follows orders, rutting against Ethan harder, faster.

And that's when Spencer walks in the door.

Spencer knew that Derek and Ethan didn't get along very well and was unhappy that he had to leave them alone at all, but he'd gotten a phone call and needed to drive the guy he'd been sponsoring to a meeting. Walking in on his boyfriend and his former lover dry fucking each other into the couch was more than just shocking; it was baffling.

The floor underneath Spencer's left foot creaks as he shifts slightly and it breaks whatever trance Derek and Ethan have been in. Derek's face shoots up and he tries to get off the couch, but Ethan won't let him. Ethan cocks an eyebrow at Spencer as a mischievous grin spreads across his face.

“Babe, I...” Derek trails off, clearly unsure and quite possibly disgusted with himself.

And even if he's in shock, Spencer isn't mad and that's a bit confusing because he's always been rather possessive of Derek. Instead, the image of the two of them writhing on the couch has blood pooling in his groin.

“Don't...stop?” Spencer asks, palming his growing erection for some relief.

Ethan definitely catches it and smirks. “Yeah, _baby_ don't stop.”

“I'll stop if you call me baby again,” Derek warns, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts.

“Sure thing gorgeous,” Ethan breathes. He reaches between them, presumably to unzip their pants by the way Derek reacts.

Spencer's pretty sure if they've already forgotten he's there and that's just fine with him. He unzips his own pants, rubbing himself over his underwear. Gasps and moans escape their mouths and there's quiet angry words too, but for some reason, it just adds to Spencer's excitement.

Ethan's arm jerks quick and hard in a certain way, so Spencer knows for sure that Ethan's got both of them in hand, working them faster towards orgasm. Derek's thrusts grow irregular and he comes first. Though Ethan looks like he might laugh and revel in his victory - he always was egotistical about making Spencer come first - he comes instead.

As their breathing slows, Derek glances over; he nudges Ethan and whispers something before they move towards Spencer. There's lust in their eyes and Spencer's sure there's some kind of competition going on and god, he really doesn't mind. Derek pulls down Spencer's pants before Ethan pushes him into a nearby chair.

“You haven't come yet,” Derek states, caressing the insides of Spencer's thighs.

Ethan lifts his shirt, stroking the soft skin of his lower belly. “Yeah, that's no good.”

And then both of them are mouthing at his cock. Spencer nearly closes his eyes, but the sight of Derek and Ethan fighting for his attention is too arousing to ignore. Derek sucks on the head, stroking the underside with his tongue while Ethan takes one of Spencer's balls in his mouth. They're trying to outdo each other and it doesn't take long until Spencer is right on the edge. They stop when Ethan nudges Derek and Derek reluctantly nods. Though Spencer's not sure what's going on, he's sure he'll happily know soon enough.

They pull him up out of the chair, his legs wobbly and unsteady from arousal, and gently ease him onto his side down on the ground. Apparently, it's Ethan's turn with Spencer's cock because he's taking his time nuzzling it and leaving small kitten licks on spots he knows are sensitive. Spencer realizes why they moved him when Derek bites the fleshy part of his ass, quickly soothing it with his tongue and licking farther down. The tip Derek's tongue just barely traces around his pucker before flattening out. The broad strokes make Spencer rock back and forth between the two men in a desperate attempt for more stimulation. 

“I'm gonna...fuck, I'm gonna come,” Spencer warns, which only seems to make the men work harder.

Ethan chokes a little on the cum, but still manages to look like a cat that's caught a canary. “Ha! I told you I'd make him come.”

“Oh fuck you, he only came because my tongue was up his ass,” Derek retorts.

All Spencer can do is laugh because some things never really do change.


End file.
